Talk:No Rest for the Devious/@comment-30564209-20171130165056/@comment-24593235-20171130213627
First of all, fuck off, Joe. Second of all, fuck off with your 13 episode rant because it's not. Show's can have single, two hour episodes. That's a thing that can and has been done. If not Once Upon a Time then there's sitcoms that have. So yeah, bite me. Anyways, thank you for reading and enjoying Devious Butlers as it was quite insulting that for almost a year you were so opposed to it. We knew you would like it, and we were right because we're always right. That's just fact. Val's demise had been something we had planned since well into the early production of the show. Her death came with her character - Justine's vengeful sister who rapes Ben to impregnant herself with his baby - and was of course an homage to Zoila/Genevieve 3x13. You pretty much took away everything we wanted you to as it just wrapped up everything so perfectly for Ben. Val's revenge was ultimately her undoing as Ben wound up with a healthy baby girl and she ended up, yunno, dead. Never had we ever considered letting her survive the show, and we especially weren't gonna let Ben end up with his rapist. Like, come on, did you really think we'd go there? We don't condone rape, hun. Except when Liz did it to Rena 1x07, but that doesn't count. Gingers can't rape - Adam and Eddy taught us that. Lol isn't Matthew ginger? His hair is red, but I think of ginger is that orangey red while his is more just a red red. Hii. Not sure who was crazier, Justine or Val, cos they were both crazy in different ways. Justine was the more comical, dumb one while Val was pretty straight up evil. And, like I said on Twitter, BEFORE Joe had the chance to say it - Ben's daughter is named after Alex from Lost. I came up with that during Season 1 and knew Ben would love it - which he did - so I don't really care if you didn't catch the reference because you weren't what mattered. I think Josh thought the baby was named after Ali lol. Juan killing Brad and Selena I don't think was planned too long before we wrote 2x12, but it's an idea we had and we went with it. Glad you liked it. I know Joe wanted Juan to spend the remainder of his life as Rapey Randy's bitch, so hiii. Randy re'd after being absent since 2x01. As for the flashbacks, they may've not added much, but we really wanted to go all out in our final episode. We never really touched much on the butlers' childhoods, so we figured that'd be something to throw in. Then in the third act we gave everyone one last flashback with their main love interest - Joe with Joanna, Josh with Brad, Rena with Mary, and Ben with Justine - and that actually wasn't intentional but yeah cute that it happened. Every character was also shoved into the episode and I don't care what you think about that because I wanted it to happen so I made it happen. I really appreciate your love for Silvia (and Liz, while we're at it) because she's a great human and Josh decided to be super critical of her for absolutely no just reason in Season 3. And now for the biggest twist of the century: Nadia, or should I say Maria Solano? Yeah, we did that. Mary being Nadia was of course the biggest reveal of the episode, and I'm so glad that you loved it because I was afraid you wouldn't. You weren't a fan of Nadia (for no just reason), and that made me fear you wouldn't have appreciated the reveal as much. I thought the same about Ben and Josh who loved Nadia but didn't care for Mary, but fuck off cos I liked both for the reasons Joe already explained. I think both work as separate characters and as the same character, and yeah it's good that the three of you liking one of the two made you like the other more as well. Mary was always going to be Rena's love interest in the final season, but there was a time that she was just that. It was originally Joanna who ran the whole terrorist organization and whatnot, but we wanted her to be redeemable so we took all her most irredeemable traits and channeled them into Nadia. And then we made Nadia be Mary cos come on it's one hell of a twist. Also the fact that Nadia's just been among them all this time is great, just dating one of Joe's friends, attending all the group gatherings, when in reality she's a scary evil terrorist. Unlike Jane the Virgin where Rose has facemasks made (lol how unrealistic), Mary proper did have plastic surgery. Like every mystery we left easter eggs scattered about the season, such as the Kappellettis having a plastic surgeon, and of course 2x12 had the scene of Joanna and Mary meeting for the first time, when Joanna quit covering up her scar, which was the moment she realized Emilie was alive. Yeah. Imagine Once Upon a Time putting this much effort into their planning. And, like I said on Twitter already, Mary and her exploding churches never had anything to do with Wiksteria Lane. Of course we thought about it later, but this whole storyline was inspired by Rose and her crimelord-ness. She inspired quite a bit of Joanna, such as the reveal of being evil after brutally killing her husband, and then we thought of terrorist group that wanted to get rid of religion because we're all a buncha atheists. I also picture Joanna as being played by Bridget Regan. God, she's beautiful. I was also gonna explain how in 3x06 Rena's ending meant Nadia would've succeeded, but moo Joe already did. FUUUUCK YOOOOOU. Kathryn's boobs popped, that is most certainly not how it works, but I give absolutely no shits because come on it was pretty hilarious. Kathryn was our Gail Fleming, but we always knew we wanted her to be innocent. Well, innocent of any mystery reveal scandalness. She's still a pretty wretched person, which is why we didn't give her a happy ending like originally intended. I don't know who Harmony Kendall is, but yeah sure that. Sorry Nadia went on forever, blame Joe. Tbh tho when I read it it didn't seem that long lol. I liked Mary planting the seed in Juanita's head to be the Devious Butler - lol that was like semi-inspired from something in Scandal Season 6. Not there being a serial killer just someone planting the seed in someone's head to set off a chain of events. Moo. Joenna is a great ship name, thank you very much. And no, the explosion had nothing to do with Buffy, it was an homage to Game of Thrones' Cersei blowing up the Sept of Baelor. It was my idea, and therefore I should have been the one to get to tell you about it asdfghjkl!! Selena was a bomber - THAT was definitely thrown in there at the very last minute, but I also love it so pls don't rude it. And yeah Mary felt bad about Brad dying. Her goal isn't to kill people, she just accepts there's gonna be collateral damage and isn't gonna let that get in her way. Having met Josh and seen what Brad's death did to him, rather than Brad just be another casualty added to the many, she felt some remorse over it. Not enough to change her mind by any means, but enough to where she was :/ for Josh and wanted to help him. She's fine unless you're in her way. As for the final act, yay that you loved everyone's endings. There was so much that we needed to include in that final act as we kept thinking up so many additional things to add onto the main stuff. Stuff like Rena and Liz starring as Joe and Joanna in the film, and Joe telling Rena to change The Devious Butlers the Devious Butlers which is an homage to Gilmore Girls, or anything that involved Juanita Kwon, liking being let out of jail and then thrown back in for serving humans as food, and Ali and Liz's wedding where Marvin and Cassie attended. We intentionally left Ben and Jennifer's relationship status ambiguous because we weren't sure exactly how people would feel, and that wasn't the main point of Ben's happy ending - it was finally having a child, and of course his lifelong bond with Ali. I ship Ben and Jennifer and so to me they're definitely together, but it's really up to how you wish to perceive it. They could just be platonically co-raising Alex. Also Liz had Ali's baby which was a last minute add-in. Ending the series with Joe and Joanna running away together was always the plan, but the additional bits like lounging by a pool and drinking Silvia's tea when a body went splat came later. The iced tea was originally water, actually, showing both their sobriety, but we changed it to tea when Silvia's iced tea turned into a running joke throughout the season. Oh, also, you didn't comment on Mary's use of the word "oh, fuck" before blowing up. That was in reference to Sebastien Dussault's "Oh, sh--" in 3x13. Devious Butlers never used full on profanity, but we were pretty vulgar anyway, and when Kathryn's censored outburst in 3x11 occurred I decided we should just full-on say it. Also remembering that I put that in the trivia, but moo since you still didn't say anything about it. Anyways, thanks so much for reading and reviewing the series and I'm glad you loved it. You can still blow me for taking so long, but yay that you eventually did. I'm excited for your character ranking! Anyways, bai.